


Mentally wounded

by Diana_4ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_4ever/pseuds/Diana_4ever
Summary: Chat Noir got hurt in a battle. Will he be alright? And what about his identity, his lady knows his secret. But is it safe from Hawkmoth?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! I am really excited about this, and I hope you enjoy the story. English is NOT my first language. I speak a few languages and I want to get better at english. So please, if you spot any mistakes, point them out to in a nice way :)

Marinette/Ladybug 

They were just finishing fighting one of the strongest akumas they had ever faced, when it all happened so fast. One second he was standing and fighting along her side, and the other he was lying on the ground with blood all around him. He had just used his cataclysm, and his ring was beeping. “Chat! Nooo!!!” She quickly purified the akuma, throwed her lucky charm in the air, took him in her arms and ran to the hospital without saying a word to anyone.  
A green light startled her and made her look down at her partner. “Adrien?” She whispered just before running into the hospital.   
“What happened?” A shouting doctor asked as he was running towards them. “A civilian got injured in the fight. Will he be alright?” She looked down at her best friend with concerned eyes. “We will take from here.” The doctor answered. He didn’t really answer her question she thought. But she didn’t wanna interrupt their work, so she just followed them.   
“I am sorry, Ladybug, but you can’t come in the operation room. You can wait for him here.” She was just about to say something, but the beeping of her earrings stopped her. “Alright. I wanna know when you have the smallest update.” She didn’t wait for his answer, she ran quickly to the bathroom, just as Tikki dropped the transformation and landed on her chosen’s palms. “How are you feeling, Marinette?” She asked while eating her macaroon. “I will be fine.” She answered quickly. “That’s not what I asked.” Marinette just gave her a small, sad smile and said, “Let’s just hope he will be fine.”   
“How do you feel about Chat being Adrien?”   
“I don’t know, I’m confused... Are you ready to transform me?” Her kwami nodded and Marinette said the magical words. She opened the bathroom door and saw that the doctor was waiting for her.   
“Is he going to be okay?”   
“They are operating him. We will know more when they are done.” He pointed at a chair. “What happened?”   
“I am not sure, it all happened so quickly.” She couldn’t tell him the truth about how he had gotten injured, then he would know his secret identity. “He have called his father. He will be here as soon as he can.” “Alright, thank you very much, doctor.” She hid her face in her palms and sighed. And then she heard a man asking, “Where the hell is my son?”  
Oh no... She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnddd he knows. But what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the new chapter is here. The chapters are short, but I will update almost every day.

Gabriel/Hawkmoth

His latest akuma had been very strong. Paris’ two superheroes had struggled a lot with fighting it. He was just about to celebrate that the black hero had been injured, when ladybug had purified the akuma and he lost contact with his latest victim. ‘Next time I will get them for sure,’ he growled. He detransformed and went to watch the news. They were all talking about the latest akuma. How ladybug had purified the akuma and disappeared without saying anything. But no one were talking about the injured hero. ‘That’s weird.’ But they were showing some pictures of Ladybug running into the hospital with a civilian in her arms. There was no pictures of the civilians face. ‘I didn’t see the civilian getting hurt.’ But he didn’t think much about it. He would do anything to get Emilie back. “Sir, the hospital has called!” His assistant barged in. “If it’s about the donation, arrange a meeting with them.” He said without looking away from the screen. “No sir, I am afraid it’s Adrien.” He walked over and took the phone from her.  
“Hello?”  
“Yes, this is he.”  
“I will be there as soon as I can.” He finished the call. “Nathalie, call the driver to the door. We are going to the hospital.

On the way there, he was looking out the window. ‘Is my son the civilian who got injured in the akuma attack? I wonder how. I thought he was in his room.’ He had to be more careful. 

As soon as they walked in, they started asking questions. He looked over and saw the hero waiting on a chair. She looked up from her hands in her lap, she walked over and greeted him. “They are operating as we speak. I am waiting for answers.” “I will get them,” he said as he walked passed her. She sighed and went to sit again. “I am sorry sir, but we don’t know anything yet. I need to insist that you sit down and wait for him.”   
“Do you know who you are talking to? I could crush you.”  
“I understand sir that you are worried. But he is my patient. Now please sit or I will be forced to call the cops.”  
Gabriel frowned and sat in front his enemy. He looked at her for a long time before asking, “what happened?” She looked up as soon as she realised that the question was meant for her. She told him a story that didn’t really answer his question. He was just about to ask for clarification, when the doctor interrupted him. “He is out of danger, he is recovering right now. He is in coma and will wake up when he is ready. If you wanna see him please follow me.”   
Ladybug was just about to go in, but she hesitated, took a step back and said, “I will outside.” He looked at her and saw the worry clear and respect clear in her blue eyes. “I am sure he would love to know that you visited, he is a huge fan of you. I don’t mind, Miss.” She looked at for a second surprised before smiling at him. He held the door for her. “Thank you, Sir.” They walked in with Nathalie behind them. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. Gabriel went closer to have a take better look. He looked at his son’s injury and gasped. Both his assistant and Ladybug looked at him confused, “what’s wrong, Sir?” Nathalie asked. “Nothing I just didn’t know it was so bad.” He lied. ‘They both have the same injury,’ he thought. ‘It can’t be him. It’s impossible.’ He sat down next to his son. And looked at his ring; ‘if I took it he would know that it was me. I would do anything to get his mother back, but is it really worth it if our son gets hurt in the meantime?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. The next chapter will be probably be out tommorow. Please let me know what you thought of it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is finally awake. Marinette is there, but what did he accidently see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!!!

Marinette

Days were flying by, and Adrien had yet waken up. Marinette was still patiently as much as she could. She would go everyday to visit him, she always talked to him even if she wasn’t sure if he could hear her or not. In the meantime she had wrapped her head around the fact that Adrien and Chat Noir was the same person. One morning, while she was sitting on a chair next to his bed and talking with her kwami without noticing that the boy next to her had opened his eyes.   
“Marinette?” He asked, sounding a bit confused. Tikki flew away, so he wouldn’t see her and Marinette smiled to Adrien. “Heeeeyyyyy… How are you feeling?”  
“Me? I… I am fine. I think… What happened?”  
“You were injured in an akuma attack last week. Ladybug brought you in. You have been in a coma since then.”  
He raised his brows at her and sighed. “I am really thirsty, can I have a glass of water, please?”  
“Of course. I will be right back.”

Adrien

He could hear her voice, and he understood every word she was saying. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t answer her. I mean he did, he always talked to her and he was so grateful for her company, every time she left, he felt so broke and lonely. But no matter how much he screamed, she couldn’t hear him. A few times a man visited, his voice was like a robot’s and it was lacking of emotions. A lot others visited too. But that voice. That voice that he heard every single day. That voice was his favorite. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because it was so warm and filled with loved. But no matter what the reason behind it was, he loved that voice.   
One day, while she was visiting, her voice was much more clear. He opened his eyes slowly, it was a bit blurry but he blinked a few times and it was gone. Then he could hear that amazing voice, it came from the right. He turned his head and saw a girl. She was sitting on a chair. And… and she was talking with… someone. Was that a kwami? Ladybug’s kwami?   
“Marinette?”  
“Heeeeyyyy… How are you feeling?”  
“Me? I… I am fine. I think… What happened?”  
“You were injured in an akuma attack last week. Ladybug brought you in. You have been in a coma since then.”  
He raised his brows at her and sighed. “I am really thirsty, can I have a glass of water, please?”  
“Of course. I will be right back.” She smiled at him and closed the door after her.   
He found his phone on the drawer next to him and went on the ladyblog. He kept scrolling until he found the date of the day he got injured as Chat Noir. There wasn’t anything about his alter ego getting hurt, only that pictures of Ladybug taking a civilian to the hospital, and then he found an article about the identity of the civilian. The world didn’t know about Chat Noir getting hurt. Other than Ladybug, of course. Did she know his identity? Of course she did. Was she the only one who knew? ‘No,’ he realised. ‘Hawkmoth. He probably saw me too.’ Before he could continue his train of thoughts, he heard a yawn from inside the drawer. He opened it slowly and saw a little, cute, black kwami sleeping inside. “Plagg?” The kwami looked at him confused before his eyes widened in realisation. “Kiiiiiiddddddd!!!!” He cried and hugged his chosen’s cheek. “I missed you, goddammit.” Adrien smiled at his kwami sudden loving words and said, “I missed you too. Since when did you get so nice?” Plagg opened his eyes and flew away from his cheek quickly. “Shut up.” He grinned but then remembered and got a serious look on his face. “She knows my identity, doesn’t she?”  
“Who? Pigtails or LB?”  
“Aren’t they the same person?”  
“How do you know that?”  
“So they ARE the same person.”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“You kinda admitted it.”  
“No I didn’t. Whatever. The question is: Why would you think that?”  
“I just saw her talking to… Tikki?.. Yeah, her name was Tikki, right?”  
“Yes, fine. But remember, she doesn’t know, that you know. And in her mind, you don’t know that she knows your identity.”  
“That was very confusing. But yes, I understand. I will be careful.”  
Before either of them could continue, Marinette walked in with a glass of water in her hands. She handed him the glass and smiled. He drank it all in one slurp. When he finished, she smiled and asked, “better now?” “Much better, thanks.” He put the glass on the drawer beside him. An awkward silence came between them.   
After a few seconds, she said, “Then I guess I should get going. I will see you soon?”   
“Yes, see you soon. Bye”   
“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this when I published the first chapter. They are a bit older than normal, they are both 18 years old and they go to college.

Ladybug

‘Marinette had seen him, but Ladybug hasn’t,’ she thought as she swinged in through the window. “Hi Adrien.” She said it very casually, “Hey Plagg.” “Hi Ladybug.” He answered with the warmest smile she had ever seen. A smile that always made her heart melt. A smile that made her fall in love him all over again. Plagg just murmured, “And then she is back again.” She giggled and sat down on the chair. “Your kwami is really charming, kitty.” He blushed and agreed. “ I don’t want it to be awkward, Adrien.”  
“Me neither.”  
“With you looking like a tomato, that’s kind hard to believe.”  
That comment just made him blush even more. She laughed so much that her stomach ached. “Sorry, how are you feeling?”  
“I am as good as I can be, given the circumstances.”  
She nodded. “How long will you stay here?”  
“The doctors actually said that I already could be out of here by tomorrow.” He said getting a normal color back. “But I have bedrest for about a week, after that I have a checkup, and if everything is good, I can go back to school.”  
“That’s great news. I will take the next week’s patrol. And after that, one month you’re patrolling.” She teased.  
“Deal!” He grinned.  
Her smile was gone when she asked, “Are we going to talk about it?”  
“About what?”  
“Your identity.”  
“Do we need to talk about it?”  
“I am talking about Hawkmoth.”  
“Oh.”  
“He knows your identity. He saw you getting injured. There is no record of Chat Noir getting treated. If there was we could have asked the doctors to keep it a secret. I guess it’s my fault. I should have thought before i brought you in.”  
“It’s not your fault, Marinette. You were just listening to your gut.”  
“Wait, what did you just call me?”  
He froze. “Ladybug?”  
“No, you didn’t.”  
“Fine, I saw talking to your kwami earlier. Tikki, right?  
She stood up and walked over to the window. “Yep. That’s her.”  
“Are you mad at me?”  
“No. Why would I be mad at you? Are you disappointed?”  
“That I know your identity. Wait. What would I be disappointed at?”  
“No, I can assure you that I am not mad.” She sighed and sat down again. “I’m just worried. Are you disappointed to know that it’s me under the mask and not some cool girl?”  
“Why would you even think that?”  
“Because in real life, I’m nothing like Ladybug. My level of clumsiness is unbelievable.” She said looking down.  
“That’s the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I mean no offense. You are so much like ladybug, that I don’t understand how I didn’t realize who you were before. And your clumsiness is adorable. And besides, when we were younger, I told you that you were our everyday Ladybug. And that is still true. Now I just realize just how true that was. You have the purest heart ever. And…” Before he could continue she said, “you really think so?”  
“Of course. I mean every word.” He finished with a yawn. She giggled and said, “I’m gonna leave you to rest a little.” She stood up and walked over to the window. But then she changed her mind and walked back and hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will take a bit time, because they are not written yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the final fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit late, I know. Sorry :)

Adrien

The week was finally over. Ladybug had, of course, visited everyday. But that was it. That was the best thing. But it was also the only positive thing. Everything else was soooooooo boring. And time was just soooooo slow. But now! It was over. He had stopped by the doctors the day before. And they had clarified him.   
He got out of the shower, changed his clothes and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.   
“I can’t believe I’m finally going back to college, Plagg!”  
“I have never seen anyone been so happy about going to school. Just don’t forget my camembert.” He rolled his eyes at his kwami, and walked down the stairs. “Morning Nathalie,” he greeted as he walked into the room. “Good morning Adrien. When you get back from college, you have fencing, then a chinese lesson. The rest of the day, you are free. Is that understood?”  
“Yes Nathalie, thank you.”

“Adrikiiiiiiiiiins!!!!!!!!!!! I missed youuuuuu. Clearly you missed me too, right. Not those losers, just me.”  
“I missed everyone, Chloe.” Before she could answer, Marinette walked by and hugged him. “Hey, I need to talk to you later.” He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by a “hey dude. You’re finally back.” He smiled to his best friend and said, “yep finally back, miss me?”   
“Of course, dude.”  
“Hey sunshine, how are you feeling?” Alya smiled to him. The rest of the class surrounded him and bombed him with questions, he didn’t get to answer any of them before the bell rang. 

At lunch he went over and sat with Marinette. “You wanted to talk to me?” “Yes,” she answered with a smile. “Alright,” he sat down. “About what?” She took a sip of her juice and her smile disappeared, “Hawkmoth.” “Uhmmm, what about him?”   
“Isn’t a bit weird that Hawkmoth hasn’t akumatised anyone yet? I mean if he really knew your identity, he would have taken the chance when you were injured.”   
“Actually, I haven’t given that a lot of thought. I was kinda busy thinking about something else.”   
“What could possibly be more important than your identity?”  
“Us.”  
“Us? What is that supposed to mean?” She blushed.  
“Well… I um… How do I say this?... I-I wanted to ask you… uhmmm…” He didn’t get to finish his rambling before they could hear the screams coming from outside. “We’ll take about this later,” Marinette grabbed his hand and ran towards a hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think:)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought about my fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
